Christmas Wishes
by RayvnAshes2
Summary: Based on an interview about what the Teen Wolf characters might want for Christmas. Isaac asks Stiles and Derek what they want for Christmas, and manages to find a way to combine the two in the hopes that they'll finally give in to their attraction. Rated T, pre-slash and slash, devious wolf cubs, etc.


**So, I was on a YouTube Odyssey, watching Teen Wolf cast funny moments and interviewers, and saw an interview where the cast said what their characters would want for Christmas. I realized that Dylan O'Brien and Tyler Hoechlin (Stiles and Derek respectively) had similar answers… **

**This is what resulted from that.**

**Warnings: Sterek, pre-slash and then slash, Christmas wishes, and a fairy godmother (a.k.a. Isaac)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hey mom!" Isaac shouted from across the room.<p>

Stiles sighed, resigned. For some reason, a majority of the pack had taken to calling him mom, and he couldn't get them to explain their reasoning. He _did _take care of them, he knew, but mom? Seriously?

"Yes, cub?" he asked. He had started calling most of them that (besides Derek, of course, who would always be Sourwolf) in an attempt at revenge.

Isaac, at least, reveled in the term of endearment. He was just happy to have a family that cared enough to call him something like that, which was why Stiles kept at it even though the revenge thing hadn't worked.

"What do you want for Christmas?" The young werewolf asked eagerly. Stiles wondered if he was the only one who imagined that Isaac had a wagging tail when he was like this. Probably.

"Um…" Stiles thought about it. What did he want? He hadn't really had time for comic books or video games, what with all the baddies showing up. He could think of one thing (or some_one_), but Isaac wasn't exactly in a position to grant that particular desire.

"Hm…I want to eat chicken tenders. Get a pillow. Some blankets. A bed." He decided after a few seconds, trying not to think too much about that.

"You already have those." Lydia pointed out from her place on the couch where she was reading a fashion magazine.

"Yeah, but I'd like to have an opportunity to utilize them." Stiles explained with a groan.

"You do look tired." Allison said in concern from her place beside Scott on the loveseat. Scott nodded in agreement.

"Seriously, dude, when was the last time you had a decent night's sleep?" his best friend asked.

"Oh, I don't know…" Stiles tried to hold back a yawn. Now they had him thinking about sleep…jerks. "A few weeks, at least. Too much research, running around, schoolwork, missing and dead people…" He groaned.

"Ditto." Lydia said with a sigh, setting down her magazine and cuddling up to Jackson. Stiles wondered when he had stopped being jealous and wistful that Jackson had been the one to win her heart. Maybe when he realized that he was attracted to a certain Alp-

'NO!' he shouted internally. 'Bad Stiles. Don't.'

With that, he tried to push that train of thought out of his mind, and joined the conversation about what the others planned to do for Christmas.

* * *

><p>"Dad!" Isaac bounded over to Derek, who sighed, just as annoyed with the nickname as Stiles was with his.<p>

He grunted, raising his eyebrows with an expression that clearly asked 'What.' No question mark.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Isaac gave him puppy eyes, hoping that he would actually answer the question. That probably wasn't the kind of thing that Derek would bother to think about, but still.

Derek glared at the teen, but after a few minutes, he realized that he wasn't about to leave and let it go, so he sighed and actually thought about it. What did he want? To stop being a coward and finally admit how he felt for a certain spaz. But Isaac couldn't help with that, so he had to think of something else.

"I want to sleep in." Derek decided. "Just a day in. No dealing with pack issues, nothing I need to get done. Maybe an actual meal, not fast food or a frozen dinner."

"I'll see what I can do." Isaac said, beaming.

Derek was suddenly worried. What had he just gotten himself into?

* * *

><p>On Christmas Eve, Isaac decided that it was time for his plan to come to fruition. He enlisted the help of Scott, Allison, and Lydia, who forced Jackson to help.<p>

Scott and Allison went to Stiles' house for dinner with their friend and Sheriff Stilinski, who was also in on the plan, and didn't say a word when they gave Stiles a mug of hot chocolate that they had added a bit of sleeping draught in. He also didn't say anything when the others came inside, carrying Derek (also unconscious and in a drug-induced sleep) up to Stiles' room and put both of the boys on the bed.

Was he being a bad parent for allowing this? Of course he wasn't! He himself had added sleep medicine to Stiles' food when the boy was younger, otherwise he never would've been able to sleep through the night. His son was also eighteen, and had been pining after the Hale boy for quite a while.

If the Lahey boy's plan would work, forcing one of them to make a move (finally), who was he to stop them?

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

**I'm not sure when I'll write the next chapter, but on or before Christmas is a good bet. :)**


End file.
